


Reunion

by aryawaterss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryawaterss/pseuds/aryawaterss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the War is done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Gendry was spending another day in the forge. Everyone asked him why he was still working on armor. The war was done and there was a new king and new peace to Westeros. But he wouldn’t listen. This was the only thing keeping him together.

He missed her. It had been six years since he last saw his best friend, perhaps the best friend he would ever have. They said that she died a few years ago. She was a casualty of one of the many battles. But, he refused to believe that she was dead. He knew she was alive. He just didn’t know where she was.

“Gendry,” one of the younger members of the Brotherhood said to him in the doorway. Gendry didn’t remember his name. After a while, the names and faces didn’t mean anything. The only face that mattered was hers.

“Yes?” Gendry responded.

“Someone wants armor,” the boy said.

Gendry looked at the boy. “This is where the blacksmith works.” He was cross to him.

“Right. The smith will see you then,” the boy said to the person next to him.

Gendry went back to work. He didn’t hear the visitor enter the forge at all.

“Excuse me?” the visitor said. “I heard you’re pretty talented.”

“Yeah? And?” he asked. “Do you need a sword?”

“Yes. I used to have one when I was little. I lost it a year ago coming back,” the visitor said.

Gendry looked up. The visitor was a girl with long dark hair and gray eyes and wearing clothes for a man. No. She was a lady. “Why is a lady asking for a sword?” he asked.

“I’m not a lady. Never have been and never will be,” she said.

“Where did you come back from?” he asked.

“Braavos,” she said flatly.

“Why were you in Braavos?” he asked.

“Why are you asking questions?” she said. “Stupid bull. Don’t you know who I am?”

“Of course I do,” Gendry said. “I could never forget your face.”

“Then, what are you waiting for?” she asked.

“I knew you weren’t dead. I knew it.”

“I knew you would make it through the war.”

“I’ve missed you,” he said. “Every day, I hoped for your return.”

“I’m back now,” Arya said.

They stood there a moment before Gendry spoke. “Where have you been Arya?”

She looked at him and smiled. “Everywhere.” She walked over to him and put his hand in hers. “When was the last time you left this place?”

“I don’t remember,” he said.

“Do you want to go with me?” she asked.

“Where are you going?” he asked her.

Arya smiled. “Home. And I want you to come with me.”

“Winterfell?” he asked.

“Winterfell.”


End file.
